mi unica razon
by princcess hugethe
Summary: Después de la muerte de Clove, cato pierde todo su mundo es como si estuviera muerto en vida le bastaba con solo verla para sentirse vivo lo cierto era que con su muerte lo único que lograron fue sellar la suya perdió todo lo que le importaba su única razón para seguir luchando para sobrevivir…


Mi única razón

Seguía corriendo desesperado necesitaba llegar a ella desde que anunciaron ese banquete quiso ir sola, grave error presentía desde un principio que algo malo iba a pasar debi de ir con ella o por lo menos quedarme mas cerca

-CATO! CATO!

-CLOVE!- grite desesperado en su voz notaba la histeria que tenia notaba su preocupación segui corriendo lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitían no estaba dispuesto a perderla n

-CATO!

-ya voy Clove espérame- llegue a la cornucopia, lo que vi no me gusto nada ese tal Tresh tenia una piedra enorme en la mano mire a Clove tenia parte de su cráneo sumido- CLOVE!-grite a todo pulmón la chica en llamas y Tresh se giro a mi le dio su ultimo golpe en la misma parte girándose a mi sonriéndome burlón la mire a ella agonizando, convulsionándose , dando gemidos de dolor y aparte con una severa hemorragia corri hacia el no me importaba nada en ese momento no me importaba que Katniss huyera que el tomara la mochila de Clove y mía lo único que me importaba era matarlo a el que me suplicara por mi piedad se arrepentiría por haberle puesto su maldita mano encima

-ca..to-la oí decir en un débil susurro corri hacia ella bote mi espada en el suelo y me incline hasta ella y tome su mano cargándola en mi regazo

-tranquila Clove todo va a estar bien te pondrás bien y nos largaremos a casa vamos a regresar a casa tu y yo solo te pido que aguantes un poco mas-estaba como loco quería salvarla necesitaba salvarla pero no sabía como hacerlo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre no sabía de cómo párala

-cato…te…quiero- me sonrió débilmente

-shh gastas energías así que ya cállate –no estaba siendo paciente pero no sabía que hacer por primera vez en mi vida estaba asustado no quería que muriera- yo también te quiero- las palabras salieron sin pedir permiso me baje hasta su rostro y la bese me correspondió con mucho esfuerzo me sentía feliz por besarla por primera vez e infeliz por saber que podría ser el ultimo la aferre mas a ella me separe de ella y vi como sus ojos iban perdiendo su brillo poco a poco –clove tienes que aguantar no seas débil ahora nunca lo has sido

-es que… ya no… puedo-soltó un quejido de dolor la abrase mas fuerte contra mi-ma…ta..lo-levante la cabeza viéndola confundido- quie…ro que … lo… mates

-por supuesto que lo voy a matar –sonó el cañón –ahhhhhh!-solté un grito de dolor las lagrimas salían sin control la abrase mas a mi movía ahora su cuerpo inerte escondí su cabeza en mi cuello manchando mi cuello y paste de mi cara me acababan de quitar a los mas importante en mi vida lo único que me queda es la promesa que le hice … matarlo.

Me limpie mis lagrimas era la ultima vez que lloro la deje en el suelo me arrepentía de no haberla besado antes de decirle que la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo.

Me dirigía al escondite de ese maldito acecino tome mi espada empese a caminar no quería ver como se la llevaban no quería …no podía vi por encima de mi como se iba el aerodeslizador al poco rato callo la noche y empezó a llover caían rayos iluminando mi camino llegue a los pastizales

-TRESH-grite a todo lo que los pulmones me lo permitían estaba oscuro pero un rayo ilumino lo tenia enfrente de mi mirándolo con odio

-que pasa distrito dos se murió tu noviecita? Valla veo que tienes su sangre aun- apreté la espada contra mi mano empezó a sonar el himno de Panem me gire viendo al cielo y ahí estaba ella –que lastima realmente era muy linda.

-maldito perro- me gire de nuevo hacia el lanzándome en contra de el recibí varios golpes no me importo llevaba la desventaja era cierto pero no implicaba que iba a perder. Un rayo ilumino la arena de batalla aproveche que estaba distraído y lo atravesé con mi espalda cayó de rodillas y le encaje mas la espalda soltó un grito de dolor pero para mi no era suficiente

-ya mátame y dale un buen show al capitolio – me suplicaba con voz de dolor pero no era suficiente

-por supuesto que les voy a dar un gran show Tresh te voy a matar peor de cómo mataste a Clove –lo golpe en el ojo y en la cara hasta lastimarme los nudillos tenia la cara llena de sangre pate su tórax obteniendo un grito de dolor estaba en el suelo retorciéndose como un gusano empecé a patear mas fuerte la parte de la herida que aun tenia mi espada la saque y se la enterré en la costilla izquierda –esto es por Clove

Sonó el cañón y de nuevo se escucho el himno en el cielo vi su cara no me sentía mejor pero por lo menos me desquite de todo lo que sentía pero no quería decir que se halla ido mi dolor.

Llevaba días bajando en el bosque solo quedaban ellos dos de matar los del doce en cierto modo les tenia celos deberíamos ser Clove y yo que estuviéramos a nada de ganar con las armaduras cortesía del capitolio que llevaba puesta podíamos ganar , sin duda podría vivir un poco mas aunque la realidad era que yo ya no quería hacerlo ya no tenia razones por que la única que yo tenia ahora esta muerta . sin ella ni la fama ni la riqueza me eran necesarios lo único que necesitaba era ella .

Seguí caminando por el bosque oscuro…así era mi vida desde que ella no estaba escuche un gruñido de seguro que el capitolio planeaba su gran final un muto de dos metros de altura se acerco a mi se parecía mucho a un lobo tenia el pelo oscuro y sus ojos … sus ojos fue lo que mas me impactaron parecían humanos tenia una placa que tenían el numero 2 volví a mirar a la criatura a los ojos por alguna extraña razón me recordaban a los de Clove ese muto se parecía tanto a ella tal vez mi dolor era tanto que la alucinaba en todo

-Clove?-solo obtuve un gruñido de respuestas se acerco a mi era ella ese muto tenia la misma mirada sanguinaria de Clove…porque esa era su mirada cuando se disponía a matar a alguien mi mente divago con el parecido de sus ojos se parecían tanto incluso en su pelaje parecía su hermoso cabello oscuro la analice bien tese muto…era ella. era ella era la persona a quien yo amaba mas que a mi propia vida . por su mirada supe que quería matar al primero que se le topara y ese era yo-Clove? CLOVE! –odiaba al capitolio lo odiaba de verdad porque se lo hizo a ella haci que esto es lo que le hacen a todos los tributos? Escuche mas aullidos a los que ella respondió con un aullido levantándose en sus dos patas traseras vi amas mutos y me saque a correr me tope con Katniss y el chico amoroso seguí corriendo a la cornucopia lo mas rápido que pude me subi y ellos también en tome al chico amoroso matarlo seria parte de mi venganza ojo por ojo parte de culpa la tiene ella por ella mataron a Clove la alejaron de mi me la arrebataron y si yo me quede sin el amor de mi vida ella también lo haría me tenia amenazado con su arco apuntándome a la cabeza

-si disparas el se cae con migo –me miro con odio por que sabe que tengo razón le sonreí burlón de la misma forma que Tresh me sonrió a mi cuando la mato se guía dudando si me disparaba o no-adelante hazlo de todos modos estoy muerto me mataron al matarla a ella

-Katniss ahora-me disparo en la mano con la que lo tenia agarrado perdí el equilibrio y me caí quedando a merced de los mutos Clove se acerco a mi gruño mostrando sus nuevas armas de matar su peligrosos dientes sentí como me desprendían las piernas se volvió todo negro solo sentia el maldito dolor del infierno mismo quería que se acabara que terminaran de una vez conmigo quería estar con ella los mutos se aburrieron de mi vi como iba saliendo el sol cualquiera quisiera seguir viviendo luchando hasta el final no darse por vencido pero lo cierto era que yo no quería seguir viviendo ¿Por qué no me matan de una vez? ¿Qué acaso no les es ya suficiente todo mi dolor? Primero le arrancaron la vida después la convierten en esa cosa horrorosa sanguinaria lo que me enamoro de ella era esa mirada sádica que ponía al tramar algo y conseguirlo, sus ojos me hipnotizaban cada vez con verlos vi a Katniss como se erguía hacia mi susurre un débil por favor quería morir de una maldita vez porque seguir prolongando mi dolor sentí su flecha atravesarme el corazón cerré los ojos no me importaba nada no me importaba pudrirme en el infierno ,ni ganar los malditos juegos ni siquiera seguir viviendo ya nada importaba si no tenia a mi única razón para seguir viviendo…

Después de la muerte de Clove, cato pierde todo su mundo es como si estuviera muerto en vida le bastaba con solo verla para sentirse vivo lo cierto era que con su muerte lo único que lograron fue sellar la suya perdió todo lo que le importaba su única razón para seguir luchando para sobrevivir…


End file.
